Geography of Ostrobe
'Ostrobe 'is a small country that lies in the 50th Parallel in the 10th meridian east in the North Sea. It comprises one large island called Ostrobian Island and a smaller island called Rhode Island and a bunch of smaller islands called, Ramsey, Stradburg, Jasper, North Island and Eatton Wood . It is situated in the Central European Time and the Central European Summer Time but Ramsey and North Island is in the Greenwich Mean Time and uses DST. The smaller islands are mostly flat and fertile. The main island, Ostrobian, have lots of hills and are very green. There are large forests on the island and agriculture is less easy in the coast. In the other island, it has a rocky coast but flat in the middle. Administrative divisions The country is divided into 12 Provinces. Each Provinces has its own capital city or capital royal consort. These are |} Geography by Province Capital Teritory Capital Teritory is a landlocked province in Western Ostrobe. It is the least populated province in Ostrobe. Capital Teritory reprosents the seat of the parlement. Capital Teritory does not have its own capital and it's broders are inside of the City Centre of Treien, navigatable by foot. The only rail and Metro-Link serving Capital Teritory is Treien City Centre. Some people think that Treien is the own capital of the province but that is not true. It is the only province without a minister, representitives or any royal consorts and consorts. Treien Treien is a meduim sized province in Western Ostrobe. It is the most populated province in Ostrobe. It serves the Capital City of Treien and the Royal Consort of Baywarten. Dispite the capital city on the province, it does not serve the goverment as Capital Territroy serves the goverment. It also has 7 consorts: #Richam #Manly #Horbork Estate #Wyoming Sands #Sonany #Edgware Bridge #Southernslanns Rivers The main river in the Treien Province is the River Dews which ends in the Treien Bay Area. It is the longest in the Province and the third longest river in Ostrobe after the River Ewellen and the River Tri-Province. On the banks of the river, several parts of the Dews Walk Path ,a Interprovince bike trail and the Eastern Line railway line run. Geographical Regions Northern Region The Northern Region consist of a lush forest and two consorts, Sonany and Southernslanns. There is only 500 people around the region because consorts could not buldoze the forest. It is the least populated region in Treien and the third least populated region in Ostrobe, after Inner Middleslann Hills and Erren Mountain Region Southern Region The Southern Region conisits of a flat and fetile land which is perfect for farming. The consort of Richam serves the southern region. Outside of Richam, there is farmland and 3 private houses scatered in the region which is owned by the Moonston Family. The Harboren Harbor route cuts through at the west of the region. Eastern Region The Eastern Region is the most populated region in Treien Province. It is the home of Treien, the largest city of Ostrobe and consorts of Wyoming Sands, Edgware Bridge and Manly. Manly is the closest to the Treien Metropolian Area and sometimes regarded as a part of the City Of Treien. The Eastern Region is scattered with fertile land and a built up area at the east. The consorts are most popular at the east because it has a beach which atracts tourists and population. Treien is also home of the second busiest city in Ostrobe after Erren. Faraday Region The Faraday Region is located at the West of Treien. It is home of Horbork Estate, where the first 'estate' area is built. Outside of Horbork, it consists of wet marshes but a bit of farmland. Faraday Region consits of no transport links. The Faraday Region is also a really good region with low traffic, high GPA schools, excellent healthcare and low taxes, the best in the whole country, dispite there is only rual routes to Treien. Elementarron Elementarron is a meduim sized province in Western Ostrobe. It is one of six provinces without a city, the other five are Capital Territory, Middleslanns, .Hellenpownt, Harborren and Stroodedton As well as the royal consort of Elementtaron, there are 5 other consorts in Elementarron. #Mountain View #Kemble #Mackledawn #Venice Beach #Chadwell Estate Rivers Elementarron Province has one river, River March. The River March follows the south of Elementarron and becomes a tibutary of River Dews in Treien. The River March is the home of March Power Station , the only Ostrobe hydrogen power plant. Geographical Regions Mountain View Mountain View is located at the east of the province and serves the consort of Mountain View and it's surrounding area. Despite being called Mountain View, there are no mountains. This is because William Veck, the owner of Mountain View resort, wanted a name eye catching. The first names of Hillside View is not appealing so a new name was brought. Mountain View has one of the biggest hiking trails in Europe and the 3rd largest forest in Ostrobe. Mountain View is the home of a rare Pine tree, the Ostrobe sap originated the former consort, George Wood. Mackledawn and Kemble Mackledawn and Kemble is Category:Ostrobe